


Len's New Pet

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Pets [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Collars, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Wordcount: 100-500, dark!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: inspired by this SFW moodboardbetaed byPepper





	Len's New Pet

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by this SFW moodboard](https://beautifulcoldflashlove.tumblr.com/post/167383024125)
> 
> betaed by [Pepper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/pseuds/PepperTheSassySpy)

It was such a shame to lose Piper.  Soft brown hair, energy roaring in his eyes, slender thighs; Len hums dreamily reminiscing of his runaway pet.  Len eventually caught up to him, but Piper wouldn’t stop struggling and howling, so Len euthanized him and buried him out back with a heavy heart.

Hence why Len’s out shopping for a new pet.  He soon finds exactly what he wants: blithe eyes, firm ass, lean limbs.

Plush seats cushion his now sleeping pet.  Len holsters his tranquilizer pistol and strokes his pet’s fluffy hair before buckling up.  He thinks up names on the drive home: Quick, Zoom, Flash...

“Good morning, Scarlet,” Len smiles when Scarlet awakens, flattening his lips when Scarlet begins struggling.  Len’s glad he put the collar on before he awakened.  He’d almost forgotten how feral Piper was when Len first brought him home. “You’re going to chafe your wrists, sweetheart.”

“Stop calling me that!  I’m not—” sweat beads on Scarlet’s forehead as Len straddles his bare, creamy hips.  Scarlet writhes underneath him, spewing a litany of lies **stop, I don’t want this, let me go** as Len gives him what he truly and desperately wants: to be claimed.

Len peppers him with kisses and praise as Scarlet whimpers hoarsely.  Len laps up Scarlet’s tears and sweat, memorizing his taste as he’ll memorize everything else about his pet.  Len flicks the lights off and leaves his pet alone with his catharsis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this :3 Enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
